


Traveling through fragments of time

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcool, M/M, anxiété, rien n'est détaillé, violence domestique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parfois, une soudaine envie de changer d'air, de tout effacer et de tout recommencer vous prend. Etre quelqu'un d'autre. Changer. Devenir une autre personne, dans un autre endroit. Avoir une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle personnalité, d'autres amis, voisins, d'autres passions, talents. Recommencer à zéro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traveling through fragments of time

Parfois la vie est étrange.  
  
Parfois, une soudaine envie de changer d'air, de tout effacer et de tout recommencer vous prend. Etre quelqu'un d'autre. Changer. Devenir une autre personne, dans un autre endroit. Avoir une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle personnalité, d'autres amis, voisins, d'autres passions, talents. Recommencer à zéro.  
  
La plupart d'entre nous y pense, avouons-le c'est plutôt tentant.  
  
Pourtant, combien le font réellement ?  
  
  
  
  
  
La porte du magasin s'ouvrit et un groupe de lycéens entrèrent en riant et parlant fort. Le vendeur leva furtivement les yeux vers eux et sourit. Ah, la jeunesse. Il jeta quelques coups d'œil aux étudiants, il arrivait parfois qu'ils chahutent dans le magasin et dérangent les étalages de CDs. Dans ces cas-là, c'était à lui de ranger derrière eux bien sûr. Non pas qu'il s'en plaigne, il n'était pas vraiment occupé et c'était une bonne distraction.  
  
Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, ce fut son patron qui entra cette fois-ci.  
  
\- Hey Jongin, tout va bien ? Lança le plus âgé, jetant un regard circulaire dans le magasin.  
\- Tout va bien, tout est calme. Juste quelques clients, et quelques curieux. Répondit-il aimablement.  
  
Junmyeon hocha la tête, ravi. Il se promena dans le magasin, attrapa quelques CDs au passage et revint vers la caisse.  
  
\- J'invite quelques amis ce soir, ça te tente ? Rien d'extraordinaire, juste un petit dîner pour se détendre après une énième longue semaine. Commenta-t-il en riant.  
\- Merci, mais ce soir je ne peux pas. Une autre fois peut-être ? S'excusa poliment Jongin, affichant une expression désolée.  
  
Son patron secoua la tête et sourit pour le rassurer.  
  
\- Une autre fois alors. Répéta-t-il avant de passer la porte après l'avoir salué.  
  
Jongin trouvait toujours une excuse pour refuser les invitations de Junmyeon, mais celui-ci ne se décourageait pas et continuait de lui proposer. Peut-être plus par habitude que par réelle envie maintenant car de toute façon la réponse était toujours la même. Junmyeon ne posait jamais de questions cependant et n'insistait pas, et pour ça Jongin lui en était reconnaissant.  
  
Les lycéens lui firent un signe de main et sortirent peu de temps après. La porte se referma et le magasin fut de nouveau plongé dans le silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
_Mal à l'aise, Jongin se fit tout petit tandis que son petit-ami s'énervait tout seul et donnait des coups de pieds dans la porte ou les meubles présents dans la pièce. La colère se lisait sur ses traits et Jongin ne savait plus quoi faire.  
  
\- Putain ! Jura-t-il, fou de rage. Comment il a pu nous faire ça ?! Nous planter le jour le plus important de notre carrière ! Il y avait des dizaines de producteurs présents dans la salle ce soir ! C'était notre chance, notre unique chance de se faire repérer bordel !  
  
Jongin s'avança prudemment vers lui, cherchant à apaiser le jeune homme en posant sa main sur son épaule.  
  
\- Il doit avoir une bonne raison, quelque chose a dû se passer. Kyungsoo n'arrive même pas à la joindre...on est tous inquiets. Raisonna-t-il d'une voix douce. Calme-toi.  
  
Chanyeol se dégagea violemment de sa prise et lui lança un regard noir.  
  
\- Je peux pas me calmer non. Je sais que pour toi tout ça n'est pas aussi important mais c'était mon rêve, c'est mon rêve. T'entends ? Hurla-t-il, le bousculant._

 _\- C'est aussi le mien. Marmonna-t-il, blessé par les propos de Chanyeol.  
  
Son amant détourna le regard et Jongin se sentit soudainement très seul. C'était aussi son rêve, pourquoi ne le croyait-il pas ? C'était bien son rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Il baissa les yeux et serra les poings. C'était ce qu'il voulait, il en était sûr, il avait travaillé dur pour en arriver là, il avait renoncé à beaucoup de choses pour se tenir dans cette pièce. Lui aussi était en colère, lui aussi ne comprenait pas. Ce qu'il ressentait ne comptait-il pas ?  
  
Chanyeol attrapa son poignet et l'obligea à relever la tête vers lui, se penchant pour embrasser ses lèvres chastement.  
  
\- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver sur toi. Chuchota-t-il, l'attirant contre lui.  
  
Comme toujours, Jongin ferma les yeux sur son attitude. Il ferma aussi les yeux plus tard dans la nuit lorsque les coups s'abattirent sur son corps. Il ferma les yeux par amour. Encore une fois.  
_  
  
  
  
  
Avachi sur sa chaise derrière sa caisse, Jongin fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un toussota pour attirer son attention. Embarrassé, il se redressa et tourna la tête vers son nouveau client. Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire compréhensif et Jongin le lui rendit.  
  
\- Bonjour, excusez-moi, je cherche le dernier album de Lady Gaga ? Je ne le trouve pas. Expliqua-t-il.  
  
Jongin se lécha les lèvres et se leva pour se diriger vers la section pop du magasin.  
  
\- Il doit être mal rangé, normalement nous l'avons encore ! Répondit-il, cherchant dans les rayons.  
  
Le jeune homme le suivit et se tint derrière lui, regardant par-dessus son épaule. Jongin se figea légèrement, gêné par cette soudaine proximité. Le jeune homme sembla s'en apercevoir puisqu'il écarquilla les yeux et recula de deux pas.  
  
Jongin se racla la gorge et continua de chercher jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse échapper un « ah » triomphant, brandissant l'album.  
  
\- Voilà ! Il était juste rangé au mauvais endroit, désolé pour ça. S'excusa-t-il, tendant le CD au jeune homme.

\- Merci beaucoup, c'est un cadeau pour un ami en fait, et je commençais à désespérer. Dit-il dans un sourire timide.  
  
Jongin lui offrit un sourire et repartit s'asseoir derrière la caisse. Le jeune homme paya et sortit du magasin non sans remercier une nouvelle fois Jongin. Celui-ci garda le sourire pour le reste de la journée et Junmyeon le surprit en train de chantonner pour lui-même lorsqu'il revint en fin d'après-midi.  
  
\- Oh, tu as l'air de bonne humeur. Lança-t-il, curieux.  
  
Le vendeur baissa les yeux timidement.  
  
\- Tu chantes bien, tu as pris des cours de chant plus jeune ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué, tandis qu'il sortait les nouveaux CDs de leurs cartons.

\- Non, mais je faisais partie d'un groupe. Rien d'extraordinaire ceci dit. Répondit-il simplement, haussant les épaules.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as choisi de travailler dans un magasin de musique ? Continua Junmyeon, ne remarquant pas le regard triste de Jongin.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. Souffla-t-il, attrapant quelques CDs des mains de son patron pour l'aider à ranger.

\- Merci. Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, remarqua-t-il, pourquoi n'as-tu pas tenté ta chance dans la musique ?

\- Ce n'était pas fait pour moi, je n'aurais pas été à ma place. Dit-il, laissant échapper un rire étrange.

\- Je t'aurais bien vu dans un groupe pourtant, tu as la voix, et tu es plutôt agréable à regarder. Junmyeon leva la tête et lui fit un clin d'œil. Maintenant que j'y pense, je t'imagine bien sur scène.  
  
Jongin secoua la tête et cacha ses yeux avec sa frange ; il ne voulait pas que Junmyeon voit sa peine.  
  
\- Parfois, vouloir quelque chose ne suffit pas. Même si on se donne les moyens pour le réaliser, un rêve peut ne rester qu'un rêve. Répondit-il nonchalamment. Alors en attendant, il vaut mieux avancer et vivre sa vie.  
  
Un petit silence se fit et Jongin releva les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Junmyeon s'était arrêté de ranger pour le fixer. Un « quoi » était au bord de ses lèvres lorsque Junmyeon reprit la parole.  
  
\- Je pense qu'il faut persévérer. Si tu as un rêve, tu ne dois jamais l'abandonner. Tu peux te décourager bien sûr, te laisser du temps, mais n'abandonne jamais complètement tes rêves, tu le regretteras un jour si tu le fais. Conseilla-t-il, un sourire triste aux lèvres.  
  
Jongin aurait voulu répondre, changer de sujet peut-être mais il en fut incapable. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais parler de ça.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cela faisait désormais 4 ans qu'il travaillait pour Junmyeon, celui-ci n'était pas toujours présent au magasin, il tenait un café juste en face avec son meilleur ami, Minseok. Celui-ci était le vrai barista entre les deux, l'amoureux du café, tandis que Junmyeon gérait le management, les finances.  
  
Jongin avait appris à les connaître depuis qu'il s'était présenté pour le poste de vendeur, et côtoyait les deux amis quotidiennement. Ils étaient en quelque sorte les seuls amis qu'avait Jongin ici, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux et c'était suffisant pour lui.  
  
Bien qu'il refuse les trois quarts de leurs invitations diverses et variées à sortir, manger ensemble, aller au cinéma ou simplement discuter autour d'un verre, les deux hommes avaient toujours été compréhensifs et patients avec Jongin. Il avait eu de la chance de les rencontrer lorsqu'il avait débarqué dans la ville de Daegu avec une simple valise, le cœur en miette, et une vie à reconstruire.  
  
Il avait été accueilli à bras ouverts et connaissait la plupart des habitants du quartier, lui-même séjournant dans un petit appartement deux rues plus loin. Bref, Jongin était satisfait de la vie qu'il menait et évitait de trop penser au passé.  
  
Sa vie était quelque peu routinière, répétitive et peu intéressante mais c'est ce qu'il cherchait : la tranquillité, la simplicité. Un toit, une occupation, quelques interactions avec les gens et c'était tout.  
  
  
  
  
  
_Kyungsoo prit son visage en coupe et jura dans sa barbe, son regard lançant des éclairs. Dire qu'il était furieux était un euphémisme.  
  
\- Pourquoi tu le laisses te faire ça ? Il n'a aucun droit sur toi, Jongin. Pourquoi restes-tu avec lui bon sang ? S'énerva-t-il.  
  
Jongin baissa les yeux, coupable. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette discussion, Jongin savait que son ami était inquiet et ne voulait que son bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il l'aimait.  
  
Cette fois-là encore, Jongin rentra chez eux et laissa Chanyeol caresser ses blessures en murmurant des excuses à peine audibles. Il ferma les yeux et se força à le croire.  
_  
  
  
  
  
Jongin était en train de passer le balai lorsque la porte du magasin s'ouvrit. Il ne se retourna même pas, concentré à sa tâche, et perdu dans ses pensées (qu'allait-il bien pouvoir manger ce soir était à l'ordre du jour). Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta violement, poussant un cri de surprise et lâchant son balai avant de se tourner vers l'intrus.  
  
\- Je suis désolé ! S'écria le coupable. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur !  
  
Le visage de Jongin était blême, sa respiration saccadée et ses yeux apeurés. Le jeune homme était le client de la dernière fois. Il semblait vraiment paniqué devant la réaction plus qu'excessive de Jongin et le vendeur se sentit vraiment idiot d'avoir réagi ainsi, même s'il n'y pouvait rien. Il esquissa un sourire qu'il espérait sincère et ramassa son balai, le posant dans un coin.  
  
\- Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda Jongin, cachant ses mains tremblantes dans son dos.

\- Je voulais juste vous remercier encore pour la dernière fois...Balbutia-t-il. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. Le rassura Jongin.

\- Vous ne semblez pas aller bien du tout pourtant...Marmonna le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés. Vous voulez un verre d'eau, quelque chose ?

\- Je vous assure que ça va ! Insista Jongin, mal à l'aise.  
  
Le jeune homme ne parut pas convaincu, il attrapa délicatement le bras de Jongin et le poussa vers la caisse, l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur son siège. Jongin était encore un peu pale mais sa respiration était redevenue normale. Une fine pellicule de sueur perlait sur son front et le jeune homme s'empressa de fouiller dans ses poches pour lui tendre un mouchoir.  
  
\- Merci. Souffla Jongin, embarrassé.

\- Vous avez de l'eau quelque part ? Questionna-t-il, cherchant du regard une porte sans aucun doute.

\- Dans l'arrière-boutique oui mais-  
  
Son client n'attendit pas la suite et disparut derrière la porte « privé ». D'ordinaire, Jongin lui aurait couru après, personne n'avait le droit d'entrer dans cette pièce, mais il était trop secoué pour se lever et le suivre. Il avait vraiment eu peur. Pendant quelques secondes il avait imaginé le pire. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il évitait la foule, les contacts physiques, c'était justement pour éviter ce genre d'incident.  
  
Lui qui pensait avoir laissé tout ça derrière lui en déménageant ici et en recommençant à zéro - loin de son passé, loin de Chanyeol - il s'était lourdement trompé. Jongin n'était pas idiot, il savait que tout cela remonterait à la surface un jour ou l'autre mais il ne s'y attendait pas. Pas maintenant et pas de cette façon du moins. Pourtant, il aurait dû s'en douter et rester sur ses gardes. Certaines choses ne s'oublient pas, elles laissent une marque indélébile dans nos cœurs et dans nos esprits, puis elles resurgissent au moment où on s'y attend le moins.  
  
Le jeune homme revint, un verre d'eau dans une main et un bout de sucre dans l'autre. Jongin fut touché par son geste et le remercia vivement. Son client semblait toujours inquiet, ses sourcils étaient froncés et il ne détachait pas son regard de Jongin comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'envole s'il détournait les yeux. Cela gênait beaucoup Jongin qui, de nature timide, n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on l'observe ainsi. Il n'avait jamais aimé attirer l'attention.  
  
Junmyeon lui sauva la mise sans le savoir lorsqu'il arriva juste au moment où Jongin finissait son morceau de sucre. Il afficha un air surpris en voyant un client se tenir aussi près de Jongin, sachant pertinemment que Jongin détestait que quelqu'un le touche ou se tienne proche de lui, puis se précipita vers lui lorsqu'il aperçut le visage anormalement pale de son employé.  
  
\- Que s'est-il passé ? Fit-il, inquiet, détaillant le visage de Jongin.

\- Rien, j'ai juste-

\- C'est de ma faute ! Intervint le jeune homme. Je lui ai fait peur et il s'est senti mal...  
  
Junmyeon afficha un air confus, se tournant vers Jongin pour confirmation. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre et hocha timidement la tête. Il se sentait tellement honteux d'inquiéter Junmyeon et son client pour ça.  
  
\- Tu vas mieux ? Tu veux rentrer chez toi ? Proposa son patron.

\- Oui ça va, non ne t'inquiète pas je me sens mieux. Répondit Jongin, souriant.

\- Je préfère que tu rentres, tu es vraiment pale...Décida-t-il. Il habite à deux pas d'ici, pourriez-vous le raccompagner... ?

\- Sehun. Oh Sehun. Se présenta-t-il. Et oui, bien sûr, c'est le moins que je puisse faire ! C'est de ma faute après tout.  
  
Jongin voulut protester mais Junmyeon lui lança un regard noir, le faisant taire. Leur client, Sehun, laissa Jongin se lever et se contenta de le guider vers la porte, sa main posée délicatement dans le bas de son dos. Bien qu'il déteste être touché par des inconnus, Jongin se laissa faire. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter davantage Junmyeon ou encore Sehun, et il devait avouer que ce n'était pas désagréable de se sentir protéger pour une fois.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sehun était la première personne à entrer chez lui et la réalisation déboussola quelque peu le vendeur. Jongin s'était senti obligé de l'inviter à entrer chez lui pour lui offrir quelque chose à boire en guise de remerciement. Ils s'étaient installés dans la cuisine de Jongin, restant silencieux tandis que Jongin sortait deux tasses, des cuillères, le sucre et faisait réchauffer du café. L'ambiance était quelque peu étrange mais aucun des deux ne fit de commentaires.  
  
Jongin était nerveux de recevoir quelqu'un chez lui après toutes ces années à vivre seul et presque reclus. Sehun ne détonnait pas dans son appartement cependant, il semblait à l'aise même, et cela redonna du baume au cœur au vendeur, rassuré de voir qu'il ne lui donnait pas envie de fuir.  
  
\- J'étais venu te remercier pour le CD, mon ami était très content de son cadeau. Expliqua Sehun, lorsque Jongin eut terminé de remplir leur tasse. Au fait, je peux te tutoyer ?

\- Bien sûr. Répondit Jongin, souriant. Je pense qu'après tout ça, c'est la moindre des choses. Je suis encore désolé pour ma réaction de tout à l'heure...

\- Non, c'est moi qui n'aurais pas dû t'interpeler de cette façon. J'aurais dû parler ou me mettre devant toi. Rétorqua Sehun, secouant vivement la tête. J'ai été idiot.  
  
Jongin se mordit la lèvre et s'assit, prenant garde de ne pas laisser trainer la chaise sur le sol.  
  
\- J'aurais réagi pareil je pense. Confia-t-il. Il en faut peu pour m'effrayer !  
  
Le vendeur rit légèrement, espérant détendre l'atmosphère et donner un peu de légèreté à sa remarque qui au fond était très sérieuse. Cependant, le regard que Sehun lui lança stoppa son rire.  
  
\- Pourtant, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être rien. Tu étais vraiment effrayé, pas juste surpris. C'était comme si tu t'attendais à ce que je...Essaya-t-il, cherchant ses mots.

\- Tu me frappes. Tu peux le dire. Soupira Jongin en baissant les yeux.  
  
Sehun resta silencieux tandis que le vendeur gardait les yeux fixés sur sa tasse, un air pensif sur le visage.  
  
\- J'ai vécu quelque chose d'un peu traumatisant il y a quelques années de ça, je pensais avoir oublié, mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis désolé que tu aies dû voir ça. Se justifia-t-il, gêné.

\- Je vois. Non, ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi qui suis désolé que tu aies vécu quelque chose qui t'ait marqué à ce point, et surtout d'avoir fait remonter ces souvenirs à la surface. Répondit Sehun d'une petite voix.  
  
Dire qu'il se sentait coupable était un euphémisme, il sentait bien à quel point Jongin était perturbé par l'incident et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses. Emu par ses mots, qu'il sentait sincère, Jongin lui offrit un réel sourire.  
  
\- Tu n'y es pour rien, arrête de te sentir fautif et de t'excuser. Le gronda-t-il gentiment.  
  
Sehun sembla un instant surpris par son ton taquin avant de rire légèrement et d'hocher la tête. La conversation dévia ensuite sur des sujets plus mondains et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte les deux jeunes hommes passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter de tout et de rien.  
  
Lorsque Sehun quitta son appartement, après qu'ils aient échangé leurs numéros, Jongin avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Il garda son sourire tout le reste de la semaine, celle-ci ponctuée de quelques messages et appels échangés avec Sehun.  
  
  
  
  
  
_Jongin était fatigué. Fatigué de se disputer avec Chanyeol, de supporter ses humeurs, ses beuveries. Il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit de peur que Chanyeol ne débarque pour se défouler sur lui, encore et encore. Son cœur se déchirait à chaque fois que son petit-ami lui souriait. Il lui était impossible d'oublier ses mots, ses gestes déplacés, ses coups, même lorsqu'il lui disait pardon, même lorsqu'il pleurait dans ses bras et promettait de ne jamais recommencer. Tout ça n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries, des mots en l'air, des promesses vides de sens, et Jongin en avait assez.  
  
Sentir l'haleine alcoolisée de Chanyeol, ses bras le serrant trop fort, ses lèvres insistantes sur les siennes. Violentes. Possessives. Cela le rendait malade. Les mains de Chanyeol sur son corps, agrippant, griffant, frappant, mordant, violant sa peau, son corps, son cœur. Chanyeol était en train de le détruire petit à petit et il devait fuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
  
C'est ce qui le poussa à ne pas se rendre à son travail comme chaque matin, à remplir un sac lorsque Chanyeol passa la porte, à laisser un mot sur la table de la cuisine et à disparaître pour de bon. Il espérait que ni Chanyeol ni aucun de ses amis ne viendraient le chercher.  
_  
  
  
  
  
Jongin faisait encore quelques cauchemars parfois, mais ils se faisaient de plus en plus rares avec le temps. C'était rassurant, apaisant. Cela voulait dire qu'il guérissait. Lorsqu'il en faisait au début, il arrivait au magasin avec les yeux rougis et le teint pâle, Junmyeon lui lançait toujours un regard inquiet mais ne demandait jamais rien.  
  
Ce matin-là, lorsqu'il passa la porte du magasin, Junmyeon eut ce même regard. Inquiet. Jongin sentait qu'il voulait lui demander mais n'osait pas. Jongin comprenait, il savait qu'il ne laissait guère l'opportunité à Minseok ou Junmyeon de parler de lui, des choses sérieuses, de son passé.  
  
\- Tu sais que tu es en sécurité ici, n'est-ce pas ? Se contenta de répéter Junmyeon.

\- Bien sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Répondit Jongin dans un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Je t'assure.  
  
Junmyeon se contenta de sourire et de traverser la route en direction du café. Jongin perdit son sourire et soupira, la journée allait être longue.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sehun lui fit la surprise de venir lui rendre visite peu avant la fermeture du magasin, le saluant d'un sourire et d'un signe de main. Jongin lui offrit un sourire éclatant et lui demanda d'attendre quelques minutes.  
  
Le jeune homme l'observa passer le balai, ranger la caisse et fermer le magasin, lui racontant sa journée en même temps puis tous deux se dirigèrent vers le centre-ville. Jongin n'était pas trop enthousiaste au début mais le regard suppliant de Sehun l'avait convaincu – il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose que Sehun ait autant d'emprise sur lui en si peu de temps.  
  
Ils mangèrent dans une petite pizzeria avant de se poser dans un bar pour boire quelques bières. L'alcool aidant, Sehun se mit à raconter sa vie, son enfance plutôt calme, la mort de son chien qui l'avait traumatisée, sa relation conflictuelle avec son père, les repas de familles ennuyeux, les conneries qu'il avait faîtes au lycée, puis à l'université. Parfois il souriait pour lui-même et secouait la tête. Jongin trouvait ça intriguant et adorable. Il remarqua cependant que Sehun n'avait pas abordé le sujet de sa vie amoureuse, il était mal placé pour juger ceci dit et n'était pas prêt de mettre le sujet sur le tapis.  
  
Jongin raconta quelques anecdotes sur lui-même. Il confia sa passion pour la musique, raconta qu'il avait un groupe de rock et aurait pu être célèbre. Ses phrases restaient souvent en suspens, et il évitait soigneusement le regard de Sehun. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il ne pouvait pas dire sans trop se livrer et se sentir vulnérable. C'était mieux lorsqu'il ne parlait pas, c'était moins frustrant.  
  
Sehun ne posa pas de questions, l'écoutant simplement parler, son coude posé sur la table. Ses yeux brillaient avec l'éclairage et il gardait un sourire fatigué au coin des lèvres. Il semblait à l'aise, détendu. Jongin aussi. C'était l'effet qu'avait Sehun sur lui.  
  
Ils ne rentrèrent pas trop tard car tous deux travaillaient le lendemain. Sehun raccompagna Jongin sans lui demander son avis et Jongin ne fit aucune remarque. Le chemin se fit en silence mais ce n'était pas gênant, ils marchaient simplement côte à côte, tranquillement le long du trottoir. La présence de Sehun était rassurante, Jongin se sentait bien avec lui.  
  
\- Tu veux monter ? Proposa-t-il poliment lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination.

\- Non, il se fait tard, mais merci. C'était sympa cette petite sortie. Commenta Sehun, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. On recommencera ?  
  
Jongin sourit et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, lui faisant face.  
  
\- Quand tu veux. Dit-il simplement.  
  
Sehun lui fit un clin d'œil. Il y a quelques années de ça, Jongin aurait sûrement rougi et ri nerveusement. A 26 ans, Jongin se contenta de sourire. Sehun s'avança dangereusement vers lui et l'attira par le col, hésitant à peine une seconde avant de l'embrasser chastement. Il y a quelques années de ça, Jongin aurait écarquillé les yeux et l'aurait peut-être repoussé avant de s'enfuir. A 26 ans, Jongin sourit contre ses lèvres et répondit au baiser.  
  
Il sortit ses mains de ses poches pour les poser sur les épaules de Sehun afin de le tirer vers lui, se collant contre le mur de son immeuble pour dissimuler leurs silhouettes. Sehun recula son visage, leva sa main pour caresser sa joue et déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez.  
  
\- Bonne nuit, Jongin. Souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois et de s'éloigner.  
  
Jongin le regarda partir, portant ses doigts à ses lèvres, et sourit pour lui-même. Quelle belle soirée, pensa-t-il avant de clore ses paupières.  
  
  
  
  
  
Après cette soirée les choses ne changèrent pas tant que ça, ils continuèrent de se voir, d'échanger des messages, de s'appeler comme avant. Seulement ils s'embrassaient, se touchaient, se caressaient en plus de discuter. Ils ne cachèrent pas vraiment leur relation mais ne l'étalèrent pas non plus sur la place publique. Il n'y eut pas non plus de demande officielle, ils étaient ensemble point. C'était une évidence, et ils ne voyaient pas la nécessité de mettre un mot dessus, une étiquette, un label. Ils étaient – ensemble.  
  
Jongin ne dit rien à Minseok ni à Junmyeon, il n'en eut pas besoin, la présence quasi quotidienne de Sehun était une preuve suffisante. (Et peut-être ces nombreuses fois où Junmyeon les surprenait lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient dans le fond du magasin lorsqu'il n'y avait personne étaient suffisamment explicites.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Jongin avait toujours ses petits secrets. Et Sehun n'en avait aucun, lui. Il était un véritable livre ouvert et ne craignait pas de se montrer vulnérable devant son amant. Jongin l'admirait pour ça. Sehun savait que Jongin lui cachait quelque chose, Jongin se réveillait parfois en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit après un cauchemar, il réagissait mal lorsqu'il était surpris, et parfois lorsque Sehun l'enlaçait il le sentait se tendre, comme s'il voulait se dégager de son étreinte, s'échapper. Il ne le faisait jamais et ne disait rien, alors Sehun le lâchait, gardait ses distances et évitait de le toucher.  
  
Le vendeur avait remarqué au bout de la troisième ou quatrième fois, il ne savait plus. Il était touché que Sehun soit si attentif avec lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. C'était injuste que Sehun garde ses distances, qu'il marche sur des œufs avec lui. Jongin détestait ça. Il savait qu'il lui devait une explication mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.  
  
Même lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, il arrivait que Jongin se sente mal et le repousse sans lui donner d'explications. Sehun ne disait rien, trop inquiet en voyant la mine terrorisée de son amant. Au début, il avait paniqué et cela n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Jongin avait fini par s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Les fois suivantes, Sehun enfilait un boxer et sortait de la pièce. Jongin venait toujours le chercher quelques minutes plus tard, calmé, et un air coupable sur le visage. Dans ces moments-là, Sehun lui souriait pour le rassurer, embrassait le haut de son crâne et l'enlaçait étroitement.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sehun apprit le fin mot de l'histoire lorsque quelqu'un interpella Jongin dans la rue tandis qu'ils se promenaient en ville. Jongin se figea à côté de lui avant de se retourner lentement, lui lançant un regard troublé. Un homme s'approcha d'eux et sourit en reconnaissant Jongin, visiblement heureux de le revoir.  
  
\- C'est bien toi ! Dit-il joyeusement. Je n'étais pas sûr de moi, après tout ce temps...

\- Oui, ça fait...un bail. Répondit Jongin, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
  
Son amant se tourna ensuite vers lui et posa sa main sur son bras.  
  
\- Kyungsoo, voici Sehun, mon petit-ami. Sehun, voici Kyungsoo, un ami d'enfance. Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon groupe de rock n'est-ce pas ? Il en faisait partie lui aussi. Expliqua-t-il dans un sourire incertain.

\- Enchanté. Se contenta de dire Sehun.

\- Moi de même. Sourit Kyungsoo avant de se tourner vers Jongin. Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien, je m'inquiétais après ton départ précipité.

\- Je vais bien, je vais mieux. Confia-t-il. Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça...

\- Ne t'excuse pas, tu as bien fait, ce n'était plus vivable pour toi. Tu as pris la bonne décision. Même si j'aurais préféré que tu m'en parles avant... ! Le charia-t-il gentiment.  
  
Sehun se sentait mis à l'écart car il ne comprenait pas grand-chose de leur conversation. Cette rencontre piquait sa curiosité. Kyungsoo était la première personne qu'il rencontrait du côté de Jongin – en dehors de Minseok et Junmyeon.  
  
\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi en fait, ça c'est fait comme ça. Se justifia-t-il, gêné.

\- C'était mieux pour toi de toute façon. Confirma Kyungsoo, un air sérieux sur le visage. Tu as l'air en forme.

\- Toi aussi. Sourit Jongin.  
  
Kyungsoo hésita un instant, jetant un petit regard vers Sehun avant de se mordiller la lèvre.  
  
\- Est-ce que tu as revu Chanyeol ? Demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
La main de Jongin se resserra sur le bras de Sehun et son sourire se fana.  
  
\- Non et j'espère ne jamais le revoir. Répondit-il froidement.

\- Excuse-moi...Je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça. S'empressa de dire son ancien ami, inquiet.

\- Qui est Chanyeol ? Demanda innocemment Sehun.  
  
Un petit silence gênant s'installa. Kyungsoo les regarda tour à tour, perplexe, et Jongin baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures. Sehun, lui, attendait patiemment même s'il se doutait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Contre toute attente et à sa plus grande surprise, Jongin lui répondit.  
  
\- Mon ex. Avoua-t-il.

\- Oh, je vois. Répondit simplement Sehun, tout de même un peu déçu de l'apprendre ainsi.

\- Non tu ne vois pas...Rétorqua Jongin, ancrant son regard dans le sien. Tu ne sais rien, Sehun.  
  
Sehun le regarda un instant, hébété, avant de froncer les sourcils.  
  
\- Peut-être que je le saurais si tu m'en parlais. Ce n'est pas moi qui garde autant de secrets. Asséna-t-il d'un ton sec, soudainement agacé et blessé par la remarque de son amant.  
  
Jongin écarquilla les yeux, surpris, c'était la première fois que Sehun lui parlait ainsi. Il lâcha son bras et détourna le regard. Pour le coup, il l'avait bien cherché...Sehun était peut-être patient et compréhensif mais il avait ses limites. Et Jongin venait de le dépasser.  
  
\- Mmh, Chanyeol était le leader du groupe. Commença Kyungsoo, mal à l'aise. Il avait un gros penchant pour l'alcool et lorsqu'un de nos membres a eu un accident de voiture nous avons loupé l'opportunité d'être signé. Après ça, il est devenu...incontrôlable. Et violent. Avec Jongin.  
  
Il n'en dit pas plus mais Sehun n'en n'eut pas besoin, comprenant immédiatement où il voulait en venir. Il le remercia silencieusement, avec ses lèvres et son regard, et Kyungsoo lui sourit.  
  
\- Bon, je vais vous laisser. Jongin, je te laisse mon numéro, si tu veux qu'on se revoit...Tenta-t-il. Mais tu n'es pas obligé, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas.  
  
Kyungsoo tendit un bout de papier avec son numéro, les salua et tourna les talons, les laissant de nouveau seuls. Jongin gardait les yeux rivés sur le bout de papier, silencieux. Sehun se racla la gorge et posa sa main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.  
  
\- Rentrons ? Proposa-t-il.  
  
Jongin ne répondit pas mais le suivit jusqu'à son – leur – appartement. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Sehun ne laissa pas le temps à Jongin de fuir, l'attirant contre son torse pour l'enlacer.  
  
\- Je suis désolé. Dirent-ils en cœur.  
  
Sehun sourit, embrassant son front. Jongin esquissa également un sourire, mais bien plus triste.  
  
\- Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler mais-

\- Non, tu ne me dois rien. Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler maintenant, ok ? Mais sache que je suis là si tu as besoin. Le coupa Sehun.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ? Lança Jongin, surpris.

\- J'ai compris certaines choses, et pour l'instant ça me suffit. On pourra en parler calmement un autre jour si tu veux, d'accord ? Proposa-t-il, le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
  
Jongin acquiesça et ferma les yeux lorsque les doigts de Sehun retracèrent le contour de son visage tendrement, amoureusement. Ils effleurèrent son front, ses sourcils, ses pommettes, son nez, ses lèvres et sa mâchoire. Jongin soupira d'aise et le laissa prendre son visage en coupe pour déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de compter.  
  
Les caresses de Sehun étaient toujours douces et réconfortantes, et Jongin n'avait envie que d'une chose : se laisser aller dans les bras de son amant et tout oublier.  
  
Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Pour quelques heures, il oublia.

 


End file.
